littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Studio Cygnus
The is a fictional Japanese animation studio and production enterprise. It is a subsidiary of LittleLulu Studio. Its headquarters is located in Koto, Tokyo. Like LittleLulu Studio, Studio Cygnus is a best known for several critically lauded and popular four original anime media franchise fanseries, such are Anime Super Sentai (an anime counterpart of Super Sentai series), Saikou Eiyuu SpiralClash (a top/yo-yo hybrid similar to Beyblade), Soukousha Daigouzar (mixed martial art mecha anime fanseries) and Gladiator Series (martial arts/mecha romance fanseries). Themes Many of Studio Cygnus original anime themes including Sentai team, martial arts mecha and top/yo-yo hybrid sports with 3D computer graphics, polygon and cel shading animations. Because of too much 3D animation for objects and mecha, fans refer to their animation works as "Dimensional Polygon Cygnus". List of works Anime Super Sentai series (2003-now) #Power Rangers: Dragon Fever (Ryudai Sentai Meganger) = 2003-2004 -->Studio Cygnus debuted #Power Rangers: Kabuto Squad (Genshi Sentai Katanager) = 2004-2005 #Power Rangers: Musical Soldiers (Ongaku Sentai Otoranger) = 2005-2006 #Power Rangers: Babylon Knights (Bakuretsu Sentai Gaikenger) = 2006-2007 #Power Rangers: Ancient Fighters (Taiyousei Sentai Batteranger) = 2007-2008 #Power Rangers: Dynasty Attackers (Romance Sentai Raidenger) = 2008-2009 #Power Rangers: World Rescuers (Kinkyuu Sentai Autoranger) = 2009-2010 #Power Rangers: Elemental Warriors (Gensou Sentai Neoranger) = 2010-2011 #Power Rangers: Psychic Force (Seishin Sentai Teknoger) = 2011-2012 #Power Rangers: Olympic Sentinels (Kousoku Sentai V-Canger) = 2012-2013 #Power Rangers: Avalon Fury (Entaku Sentai Knightranger) = 2013-2014 #Power Rangers: Online Soldiers (Arcade Sentai Datarenger) = 2014-2015 #Power Rangers: Dinosaurs Fancers (Kyoryujin Sentai DomiNetager) = 2015-2016 #Power Rangers: Chakra United (Mugen Sentai Chakrager) = 2016-2017 #Power Rangers: S.T.F.U. (Chijou Sentai Jouhouger) = 2017-2018 #Power Rangers: Dancing Brawlers (Doubusei Sentai Go-Fencer) = 2018-2019 (last series to be produced during the Heisei period.) #Power Rangers: Zodiac Alliance (Outodai Sentai Seizaranger) = 2019-2020 (last series to be produced during the Heisei period and the first series to air in the Reiwa period.) #Power Rangers: Olympic Masters (Gorin Sentai Denjinger) = 2020 (first series to be produced during the Reiwa period.) SpiralClash series #Supreme Heroes SpiralClash = 2003-2004 #Supreme Heroes SpiralClash R = 2004-2005 #Supreme Heroes SpiralClash S = 2005-2006 #Dinosaurs Troopers SpiralClash = 2006-2007 #Dinosaurs Troopers SpiralClash Dynamite = 2007-2008 #Dinosaurs Troopers SpiralClash DinoFlash = 2008-2009 #Dragon Duelist SpiralClash = 2009-2010 #Dragon Duelist SpiralClash Dragon Fury = 2010-2011 #Dragon Duelist SpiralClash Dragon Knights = 2011-2012 #Metal Samurai SpiralClash = 2012-2013 #Metal Samurai SpiralClash Shogun Forces = 2013-2014 #Metal Samurai SpiralClash Bushido Burst = 2014-2015 #Fairytale Knight SpiralClash = 2015-2016 #Fairytale Knight SpiralClash Smile Strike = 2016-2017 #Fairytale Knight SpiralClash Happiness Heroes = 2017-2018 #Olympic Guardians SpiralClash = 2018-2019 (last series to be produced during the Heisei period.) #Olympic Guardians SpiralClash Steel Stride = 2019-2020 (last series to be produced during the Heisei period and the first series to air in the Reiwa period.) #Olympic Guardians SpiralClash Tokyo Thunder = 2020 (first series to be produced during the Reiwa period.) Daigouzar series #Armored Champion Daigouzar = 2003-2004 #Armored Champion Daigouzar Generation = 2004-2005 #Armored Champion Daigouzar Evolution = 2005-2006 #Armored Champion Daigouzar Turbo = 2006-2007 #Armored Champion Daigouzar Elementals = 2007-2008 #Armored Champion Daigouzar MagiForces = 2008-2009 #Armored Champion Daigouzar NinjaWind = 2009-2010 #Armored Champion Daigouzar Military = 2010-2011 #Armored Champion Daigouzar Beast = 2011-2012 #Armored Champion Daigouzar DinoTroopers = 2012-2013 #Armored Champion Daigouzar Sparkling = 2013-2014 #Armored Champion Daigouzar Wings = 2014-2015 #Armored Champion Daigouzar Legend = 2015-2016 #Armored Champion Daigouzar Mystery = 2016-2017 #Armored Champion Daigouzar Nova = 2017-2018 #Armored Champion Daigouzar Zodiac = 2018-2019 (15th Anniversary series, last series to be produced during the Heisei period.) #Armored Champion Daigouzar Ressha = 2019-2020 (last series to be produced during the Heisei period and the first series to air in the Reiwa period.) #Armored Champion Daigouzar Olympic = 2020 (first series to be produced during the Reiwa period.) Gladiator series Main Article: Gladiator Series *Gladiator of Field AceStriker (with Toei Animation) = 2018-2019 (Pre-Reiwa period series to be produced during the Heisei period.) *Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger (with Gonzo) = 2019 ((last series to be produced during the Heisei period and the first series to air in the Reiwa period.) *Olympia Gladiator DenpaRanger (with TMS Entertainment) = 2020 (first series to be produced during the Reiwa period.) *Gladiator of Fantasy KodenRanger (with Tatsunoko Productions) *Optimal Gladiator PatrolGuard (with ???) Other works *Final Fantasy Bronze War: Angelum Lumine **Revenge of Salazar: Final Fantasy Bronze War (OVA) *Aria of Mana: Crystalline of Heaven and Earth *Galaxy Avenger THE ANIMATION *Project Cygnus Technocrat Video Category:LittleLulu Studio Category:Sub-companies